


Жертвы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Board James, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Ask That Guy being himself, Background Het, Blood and Gore, Gen, Murder, mentions of Nostalgia Chick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: От некоторых людей не дождёшься благодарности.





	

Он разочарованно вздохнул и переложил непригодившиеся пузырёк с хлороформом и платок во внутренний карман плаща. Намеченная жертва, которую он выслеживал почти неделю, выбрала именно этот вечер, чтобы изменить свой маршрут. Сволочь.  
А он уже представлял, каким прекрасным зрелищем будут её закатывающиеся глаза серо-зелёного оттенка, как идеально предсмертная судорога подчеркнёт её притягательные черты; как смешно будут подпрыгивать её хвостики, когда она станет пытаться сорвать связанными руками петлю с шеи, или хотя подсунуть пальцы под верёвку, чтобы помешать ей затянуться. Как она будет проклинать его и обещать скорую встречу в аду. Он не очень хорошо знал её, но отчего-то был уверен, что она из тех людей, кто встретил бы смерть именно так.  
Но её нет, и вылазка в парк оказалась совершенно бессмысленной. Он поднялся со скамейки, намереваясь отправиться домой, к своему второму любимому времяпровождению. Может, ещё удастся вызвонить ребят и уговорить их на пару партий...  
— Привет, — словно материализовавшись из воздуха, на скамейку опустился какой-то лысеющий тип в очках и с трубкой. Он выглядел излишне довольным для человека, одетого лишь в халат и тапочки в конце октября. — Не слышал, как ты пришёл. Прекрасная ночь, не правда ли?  
— Угу, — буркнул он. Скорее на автомате — он вовсе не собирался задерживаться и болтать с этим чудаком.  
— Уже уходишь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался незнакомец, с многозначительной улыбкой провёл кончиком трубки по нижней губе. — Мне казалось, мы могли бы... немного пообщаться.  
Он брезгливо дёрнул плечом, осознав, что, видно, этот чеканутый принял его за ищущего клиентов парня для съёма. Но перед тем, как с губ успел слететь хлёсткий ответ, пришла новая мысль.  
Он ещё раз смерил взглядом улыбающегося типа.  
Пусть вечер не пошёл как планировалось — это ещё не значит, что он безвозвратно испорчен. Возможно, у него ещё получится доставить себе удовольствие.  
Словно невзначай сунув руку в карман и нащупав сквозь подкладку верёвочную петлю, он улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Знаешь, думаю, могли бы.

— Эй! — преодолев последние четыре ступеньки в один прыжок, Критик приземлился на пол подвала и, не чуя дурного, отважно шагнул к стойке. Его галстук болтался у виска на манер банданы, смятый пиджак был полустащен с плеч, а глаза предвкушающе горели. — У тебя тут осталась та прелесть из семьдесят пятого? У нас законч... — он запнулся, таращась на стойку неумолимо трезвеющим взглядом человека, которого с размаху окунули в вонючую лужу под названием «реальность». Поднял готовые выскочить из орбит глаза на Того Парня.  
— КАКОГО... — Критик успел зажать себе рот, покосившись на лестницу и продолжил агрессивным полушёпотом: — Какого хрена?! Ты что тут вообще творишь, больной ублюдок?!  
— И тебе привет, Даг, — Тот Парень лучезарно улыбнулся ему, продолжая выколупывать глаза из глазниц чей-то отрубленной головы, лежащей на стойке. Та была заботливо покрыта потемневшей от крови целлофановой плёнкой, на полу рядом валялась пропитанная красным верёвочная петля. Ярко-алый след тянулся куда-то в неосвещённый угол за старым телевизором.  
— Не смей мне тут приветдагать! Когда ты... Как ты... — Критик взмахнул руками от бессильной злости. — Нет, знаешь, неважно. Не хочу знать. Чем меньше я смогу рассказать, тем скорее меня выпустят из участка, когда ты наконец попадёшь за решётку. Я говорил тебе, я сто раз говорил, — он осмелился чуть повысить голос, — никаких мёртвых проституток в доме!  
— Это не проститутка, — пожал плечами Тот Парень, и, оборвав нерв, аккуратно положил добытый глаз ярко-голубого цвета в заранее придвинутое блюдечко с траурной каёмочкой. Критик уставился на глаз, который чем-то неприятно и неуловимо напомнил ему о Задроте.  
— Мне поебать, хоть клон Папы Римского! Никаких трупов в подвале!  
— Эта была самозащита, — всё так же невозмутимо продолжал Тот Парень. — Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы он убил меня?  
Критик несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, прежде чем зашёлся в нервном хихиканье, которое часто предвещало у него полноценную истерику. Однако в этот раз он всё же смог взять себя в руки почти сразу.  
— Так, самооборонщик, — прошипел он. — Даю тебе пять минут, чтобы ты всё вылизал, как было. Иначе позову Роба. И будешь ему объяснять, какого хуя ты опять изгваздал весь подвал в крови.  
— Не...  
— Закончишь это предложение, и твои яйца окажутся рядом с этим глазом, — сообщил Критик, провёл рукой по лицу. — И именно сегодня же, срань господня...  
— Кстати, как свидание? — Тот Парень с деловым видом выудил из стойки огромную коробку из-под какой-то древней настолки с видеокассетой и перекатил голову туда. — Чика уже вытерла тобой пол, или тебе всё же удалось заглянуть ей под юбку?  
— Не твоё собачье дело, — Критик пытался слегка подрагивающими руками помассировать виски, наткнулся на галстук и с остервенением сорвал его. — Пять минут! — ткнув в Того Парня пальцем, он вернулся к лестнице, на сей раз поднимаясь, раздражённо впечатывал шаг в каждую ступеньку.  
— От некоторых не дождёшься благодарности, — пробормотал под нос Тот Парень. — Даже если спас их единственный шанс с кем-то переспать в ближайшие двадцать лет.  
Он разочарованно вздохнул и переложил уже пропитавшуюся кровью коробку с головой на пол.


End file.
